After putting coins into a coin machine, a user who comes to a coin-based self laundry operates various setting buttons and start buttons disposed on a washing machine and a dryer to make washing and drying according to the quantity and type of clothing (refer to Patent Document 1).
While waiting for the washing machine and the dryer to finish the operation, the user sometimes goes to the store or restaurant outside for shopping or dining (refer to Patent Document 2).